Services exist that allow customers to receive periodic status updates from computing systems. A given status update might include a snapshot of the current status of one or more computing systems and their components (e.g., processors, hard drives, memory, and/or fans). These services might expose status update information to customers, and additionally tag error conditions, such as a fan not spinning fast enough to maintain a specified temperature of a hardware component. In this way, a customer can identify problems with computing systems and take steps to resolve the problems.
The definition of an “error” condition changes frequently at the request of multiple customers such that what one customer considers an error, another customer might not. For instance, one customer might have a very high tolerance for hard drive sector reallocations, while another customer might have a very low tolerance for hard drive sector reallocations. As a result, one customer might deem a certain status value as being within normal operating limits, whereas another customer might deem the same status value as being indicative of an error condition.
It is respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.